


Captain Swan Trope Card Challenge

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon, F/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: Bingo Card Challenge!Thank you to Hollye for making the bingo cards! For each trope, I am going to write a one shot between 500 and 1000 words. Some will be strung together to make bigger stories, others will stand on their own. There will be a mix of AU, Canon, and maybe a little Canon Divergence. I hope you enjoy!Ratings will vary from G-M!
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #1: Childhood Sweethearts

“Swan. At last...” 

Emma stood at the door, mouth agape, wondering if she was dreaming. To be completely fair, he looked to be in shock as well. Pleased to see her, but almost as though he half expected to find someone else behind the door when it opened.

She hadn’t seen them since they were young. Just small lost ones hoping to find a family before it was too late. He’d found a family while she’d aged out of the system. They were best friends, but a part of her had always been angry. Jealous that he was wanted.

That no one wanted her.

“Killian…” 

“I’m surprised you recognized me, luv,” he remarked shyly. 

How could she not? He didn’t look the same, but she could never forget those eyes. They’d been seared into her memory from the moment they’d met. 

She’d married him once, under the old oak tree at the edge of the playground. They were eight years old. It wasn’t really love. Just two kids in a crappy situation who thought getting married would fix their problems.

They ran away that night and went to different homes when they’d been caught three days later. For a while, they’d kept in touch, but then he’d been adopted and she’d lost track of him. There were times when she tried to find him, but the man was a ghost. 

Killian shuffled a bit and looked at the ground. “I can go if you’d like-”

“No,” she stated, finally finding her voice. She wanted to invite him in. To trust that he was the same kid she’d known all those years ago. Her gut told her to trust him, but her gut had been wrong before. 

“Mama?” A tiny voice sounded behind her, and she noticed Killian looking up again, and over her shoulder. 

“You’re a mum,” he said softly, a gentle smile on his face.

“Yeah…” she sighed. “Why don’t you come on in?” She was still unsure, but figured if he’d gone through all the trouble to find her, the least she could do was let him in.

After all, she’d been looking for him too.

“I didn’t mean to show up at such a late hour,” he apologized. “But I also feared that if I didn’t knock on your door now, that I’d lose all courage. 

Emma shut the door behind him, then went over to Henry. “It’s barely nine,” she said, feeling a little more at ease as he sat down on the sofa. “The only one who shouldn’t be awake right now is this little guy.” She picked up her son, and felt his forehead. “Guess his fever is still giving him trouble. I’m gonna get him a glass of water, you want anything?” 

* * *

Killian shook his head and watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. Part of him wanted to follow her, ask if she needed any assistance, but he also didn’t want to frighten her. He could sense that even though she’d let him in, her guard was up. So, he waited patiently until she reappeared. 

She sat on the other side of the sofa, her son cradled in her arms. The little boy held his sippy cup in a death-grip as he cuddled up to his mother. 

_ Mother.  _

He couldn’t believe that Emma Swan had a baby. 

No. That wasn’t right. Of course she’d be a great mother. He just hated that he hadn’t been there for her. 

He’d tried to remind himself several times since the day he’d located her that losing touch wasn’t his fault, and it certainly wasn’t hers. He’d missed her every damn day and nearly cried when he’d finally found her.

“I looked for you,” she admitted, shaking him from his thoughts. “I mean… well, you’re kind of hard to find. You’d think with a name like Killian, it would be easy.”

“Aye,” he chuckled. “I’m more of a private person. To be fair, luv, you were quite difficult to locate as well.”

“I like my privacy too,” she admitted. 

“Still,” he shrugged. “You  _ are  _ my wife.” 

Emma let out a loud laugh at that. Disturbed from his rest, her son gave them both dirty looks before he scrambled out of her lap and toddled away. “That was Henry,” she said. “I’ve gotta go make sure he actually went to bed. Just give me a minute?”

He wanted to wait. To be the patient friend he swore he’d be if he’d been lucky enough to find her. But this was  _ Emma _ . He’d been in love with her since the day they’d met. The day Social Services brought her to his foster home.

They’d been inseparable once.

Maybe they could be again.


	2. Drunken Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Childhood Sweethearts! Killian and Emma have a few beers and tell a couple secrets.

Emma didn’t like to rely on people, but Killian Jones had easily become her most trusted friend. Somehow, he’d found his way into her heart.

That wasn’t exactly true. He’d  _ always _ been in her heart.

It was nice to know that the boy she’d married hadn’t changed much at all in the years since they’d been apart. 

He’d attempted to kiss her the night he arrived. Not right away, but after a nice chat and just as he was about to leave. That was the only time she’d put the breaks on anything with him. She was grateful to have her friend back, but she didn’t need to lose him to a bad breakup.

Killian easily slid back into the friendzone without complaint. He got along well with her friend from work, David, and David’s wife, Mary Margaret just thought the world of him.

Most importantly, he was amazing with Henry. The two had become thick as thieves since Killian arrived three months ago. 

Three months, and her best friend was still living at Granny’s. 

She felt a little guilty about that, not that she had any extra room. But he’d uprooted his whole life to find her, to be near her, and he was living out of a suitcase at Granny’s. It just wouldn’t do. He’d found a job, and had made the comment that he’d like to look for a place soon, but spent most of his free time with her and her son.

No more. Emma was going to help Killian find a place to call home. She ushered him into her apartment when he arrived, noting the confused look on his face when he noticed Henry wasn’t running around.

“Where’s the lad?” he asked.

“He’s staying with David and Mary Margaret tonight,” Emma stated. “I figured he might get a little bored if he hung around here.”

Killian quirked an eyebrow, but followed her to the sofa. She handed him a beer and popped open her laptop. “What exactly are we doing, luv?” he asked.

“Taking some time for you,” she answered with a grin. “You’ve stated several times that you’re sick of living at Granny’s, so I thought maybe we could look at apartments online tonight, and then go see your favorites tomorrow.”

A few beers and a list of apartments later, and Emma wasn’t ready to call it a night. It had been the first time she’d had any real alone time with Killian. She didn’t want to give that up so easily.

“I’m glad I found you,” he said, wrapping an arm around her. It shouldn’t have felt as comfortable as it did. Not when she had been so adamant about them just being friends.

But they’d fallen asleep just like this on several occasions. 

“I’m glad too,” she agreed. 

“I’d almost given up hope,” he confessed as he dug his free hand into his pocket. “You’re not an easy woman to find.” He pulled out a small, plastic ring and held it in his open hand. It was hers. A silly ring from a Cracker Jack box that he’d given her the day they’d gotten married. She’d slipped it into his bag on the day he left.

“You kept it?” she asked, nearly in shock. 

“I promised I’d bring it back to you,” he said. “And I should have given it to you first thing, but… it was awkward enough not knowing whether you remembered me or not. Then, we just got so caught up in life, that I forgot about it for awhile.” 

Emma giggled - _ actually giggled-  _ when he slid the small ring onto her pinky finger. She was sure some of the giddiness was the beer talking, but the rest? 

That was something else. 

“I have yours too,” she said. She immediately felt the loss when she pulled out of his grasp. He didn’t follow her as she made her way to the bedroom, and he was still sitting on the couch -looking somewhat dumbfounded- when she returned. 

She felt a little dumbfounded as well. 

“I regret it, you know,” she admitted, her words a little less guarded thanks to the beer buzz she had going. She slipped the little ring onto his pinky, and laughed when it only went about halfway.

“Regret what?” he asked.

“Not letting you kiss me that first night,” she said. “It’s all I can think about. “I mean… I know we were just kids, and that love was a completely different concept to us back then, but when you showed up…” she frowned as the words died on her tongue.  _ Too much, _ she silently scolded herself. 

“When I showed up… what?” He nudged her and smiled.

“We’ve got a good friendship going,” she said. “I don’t want to ruin it-”

“The offer is still on the table,” he interrupted. “And we’ll always be friends, luv. A kiss isn’t going to change any of that.”

“I think it will,” she argued.

“You don’t have to marry me again right away,” he teased. “Besides, if you regret not kissing me three months ago, then you’ll regret not kissing me tonight as well.”

_ He had a point. _

“Well…” she shrugged. “We  _ are  _ already married. Though, I’m not sure how legally binding it is.”

“We can hammer out those details later,” he chuckled.

Kissing Killian Jones was like nothing Emma ever imagined. The butterflies in her stomach were dancing in time with the racing of her heart. She was damn near ready to drag him off to the bedroom by the time he pulled away. 

“Any regrets now?” he whispered, sounding just as shaky as she felt. There was a fear in his eyes, that she assumed was anticipation of rejection.

_ Like she could ever reject him. _

“Only that I waited so long,” she assured him.

The lopsided grin he gave her in return was sweet and sexy all at the same time. Emma knew right then that she was in trouble. She wasn’t in danger of falling in love with Killian Jones.

_ She was already halfway there. _


End file.
